


One Hundred Forty-Three Minutes Later

by journalanxiety



Series: The Art of Seducing an Anxious Ball of Curls [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not that he believes that for a minute), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food mentions, Light Angst, Logan is moping, M/M, Mild Cursing, Mild Language, Minor cursing, Other, Patton is moping, Roman is moping, Self-Esteem Issues, Virgil doesn't like himself very much, Virgil is moping, Virgil practices the "run away from your emotions" tactic and is a master at it, and patton curses once! i kno what a shocker, because that's just how it be sometimes ya know, but the others like him a whole lot, everyone is moping and wallowing in their distress basically, hes a smart boy, i think, roman is actually good at plotting things, virgil curses twice????, which you know same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalanxiety/pseuds/journalanxiety
Summary: The three stand there, staring at one another in shock. Patton takes a deep breath, “Okay, okay, this can’t be as bad as we’re making it out to be.” He opens the fridge, collecting the necessary toppings for waffles while he continues, “Maybe this was for the best! Maybe we needed a push to get things rolling! But for now, we need to figure out how we’re going to address this when Virgil gets downstairs.” Patton turns around to face his boyfriends, a determined look on his face and his arms ladened with waffle toppings. They can do this.They could decidedlynotdo this.In which the boys just want to talk to Virgil, but this is made difficult when all Virgil wants to do is hide away and wallow in his sorrows.





	One Hundred Forty-Three Minutes Later

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that I am back! School (physics) has been kicking my butt, so I haven't really been in the state of mind to sit down and write out this installment in the series. Sorry for the wait, but that's just how it is sometimes. 
> 
> Quick reminder, POV changes with each break in text!

_Shaking his head, Patton looks down at his hands, “No, I **kissed** him. On the lips. I… I guess I was so tired I didn’t really think about who was downstairs with me.”_

_Patton can feel his boyfriends staring at him. He doesn’t blame them. They had been working so hard to slowly coax Virgil into their relationship and he just-_

_“ **Shit**. I think I did too,” Roman says suddenly, eyes wide with panic. Patton shoots him a look of disbelief, but Roman shakes his head, “No, I distinctly remember that before I went upstairs, I kissed two people goodnight. Logan was already upstairs, so…”_

_Silence rings throughout the kitchen. That is, until the smoke alarm goes off because his waffles are burning. Patton rushes to deal with them, mind racing. Logan speaks up hesitantly, “I… believe I may have made the same mistake as well.” Patton whirls around, mouth hanging open in shock, “I gave three kisses before going to bed. I must have been more tired than anticipated if I forgot that Virgil only required a hug or something of the like.”_

_The three stand there, staring at one another in shock. Patton takes a deep breath, “Okay, okay, this can’t be as bad as we’re making it out to be.” He opens the fridge, collecting the necessary toppings for waffles while he continues, “Maybe this was for the best! Maybe we needed a push to get things rolling! But for now, we need to figure out how we’re going to address this when Virgil gets downstairs.” Patton turns around to face his boyfriends, a determined look on his face and his arms ladened with waffle toppings. They can do this._

* * *

They could decidedly _not_ do this. 

____

Patton had severely underestimated Virgil’s ability to avoiding them like the plague. He had spent a good hour discussing the next best step to take with his boyfriends, talking through their options and how best to start _the conversation_ with Virgil. Everything seemed to be looking up, all they needed to move forward was Virgil himself. 

But he didn’t come out of his room. 

The first day, Logan reasoned he could have been exhausted both from the busy day and if he had had trouble falling asleep that night due to his shock. The morning of the second day, they had hoped that maybe Virgil was just sleeping in- Crofters knows he needs the extra sleep. But as the sun began teasing the horizon in the evening and they still hadn’t seen a hair of Virgil the whole day, they began to worry. Two days bled to three, three to four, and so on. 

Each day, Patton makes sure to knock on Virgil’s door, calling out reminders to eat something and that they would love it if he would join them. This is always followed by a quietly murmured, “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Patton won’t lie, his heart breaks a little more each time his greetings are met with silence. 

But he doesn’t come out of his room. 

Logan and Roman are fairing no better. Logan buries himself in his work, jotting down new notes and reading another book, his hands constantly covered in smudges of ink. Patton can only ever drag him away from his work for meals and when he insists that they all go to bed and sleep. Well, go to bed and talk in hushed whispers, eyes glistening with worry and hearts aching. Roman manages to create one idea after another, the pages of colorful ink constantly drifting to the floor as he moves on to a new one. He does manage to maintain his usual impeccable appearance, though now Roman spends closer to an hour making sure everything is perfect with a frantic look in his eyes. 

It breaks Patton’s heart to see his boyfriends like this. Patton glances upstairs, eyeing the hallway and wishing a certain gloomy side would finally grace them with his presence. After a couple minutes of fruitless gazing, Patton sighs, turning back to the TV and continuing to nurse his tea. They just have to be patient. 

* * *

Eight days. Eight days without a trace of Roman’s favorite wannabe-emo. It’s driving him insane. He hates Patton’s somber and wistful expressions and the way his eyes often shine with unshed tears. He hates the increasingly present scowl on Logan’s face and the darkening bags under his eyes. He hates that he _can’t_ focus. Roman scribbles out idea after idea, running through pen after pen, and yet each idea is lacking. None of them are golden, none worthy of showing Thomas or Logan or Patton or-

The pen trapped in Roman’s tight grip snaps, the red ink seeping in between his fingers and dripping onto the desk. _This has to end,_ Roman thinks, _there has to be a way to fix everything_. He scowls down at the mess on his hands and the desk, erasing it from the mindscape with a quick _snap!_. Of course, the only way to fix everything would be to talk to Virgil; it’s obvious that waiting is yielding no results, despite what Logan and Patton say, so that leaves forcing Virgil to- 

A grin slowly grows on Roman’s face, his eyes lit with a mischievous glee- one that would send sane men running in fear. Reaching for a new pen and paper, Roman begins working on his new plan: How-to-win-back-Virgil-and-maybe-hopefully-makeout-with-him in-the-near-future.

* * *

One hundred forty-three minutes. Virgil did the math. One hundred forty-three minutes. In that time span, Virgil’s life changed irrevocably. One hundred forty-three minutes- a little over two hours. Virgil’s lips still _burn_. He reaches up, fingers brushing over them for what must be the millionth time. One hundred and forty three minutes and now Virgil doesn’t know how to face Logan, Roman, and Patton. 

The first issue that Virgil had been confronted with was, of course, what the hell had happened? Obviously the three had kissed him, but _why_? Virgil’s mind had raced, suggesting that maybe the three of them had planned it, had decided it would be a funny prank. Nothing more. Of course, if that were the case, they wouldn’t have meant to hurt Virgil as much as the thought did. But then, Virgil’s mind also supplied, the three of them were incredibly tired. It was apparent in the dazed, unfocused expressions on their faces as each said their goodnights. None of them had been entirely aware or awake that night. Virgil wonders if any of them had been aware of their actions or are even aware of them now. 

The latter idea introduced a whole new problem. If they had… kissed him without a second thought in their sleepy states, how long had they been thinking about it? How long had they been wanting to kiss Virgil that, as soon as their everyday logic and restraints were incapacitated, they just did it. Nonchalant as anything, as though it’s a common practice. 

And how long had Virgil been secretly wanting it too? 

Because now, as Virgil lays on his bed and stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling, he knows that he isn’t upset that this happened. No, if anything Virgil is… giddy? Excited? He’s a torrent of emotions, torn between fear- that, should he finally leave his room, the others will laugh it off or explain how it was all a mistake- and utter joy- because maybe they love him too. And that’s what Virgil feels for the three of them. _Love_. And isn’t that just a bizarre thought?

It’s what he feels when he listens to Logan passionately rant, his eyes ablaze and his hands as alive as Roman’s. It’s what he feels when Roman insists on singing along to the Disney songs, chest puffed with pride and a toothy grin making his dimples all the more visible. It’s what he feels when Patton insists on having a nerf war in the house, the side sheltered behind a shelf with a serious expression pinching his face right before he rains foam bullets on someone. His heart is bursting to the brim with this foreign emotion and Virgil is drowning in it. 

But Virgil has his weaknesses and he can’t help but listen to the whispers in his heart; the sinister ones that warn him of giving his heart up so easily, that they could never love _him._ As much as Virgil adores the fantasy that they love him as much as Virgil loves the three of them, he isn’t brave enough to find out which is truth, not when that fantasy may be _just_ a fantasy. 

And so, instead of being brave and at least letting them know he’s okay, Virgil is here, lying flat on his bed. His fingers run along his lips again. Crofters, he’s pathetic. 

It’s been so long since he’s been disturbed outside of Patton’s regular meal reminders that he can’t help but jump at the sound of a knock on his door. He scowls at the door, glancing at the clock. Two in the morning. Who bothering him at this hour? And why? Virgil doesn’t move from his position beyond turning his head to gaze curiously at the door. 

“Virgil?” He jolts, eyes widening at Roman’s hushed whisper. “I… I know you probably don’t want to see us right now- hell I don’t even know if you’re awake- but… I had a nightmare. I just… I needed to be with someone and Logan and Patton just don’t feel _right_ right now. Could I join you? Please?” 

Virgil remains motionless for a moment, surprise silencing his mind for the first time in days. Only the shuffling of Roman’s feet and a heavy sigh from the other side of the door remind Virgil that he needs to respond. “The door’s open.”

A pause, and then the door is slowly sliding open to reveal a frazzled Roman. Virgil watches as he steps into the room, quietly shutting the door before moving over to stand beside the bed. Virgil scoots to the side so that he’s pressed up against the wall and Roman sits down. He fiddles with the edge of his pajama shirt for a moment, seeming out of place and unsure. Virgil waits, knowing Roman will speak when he’s ready. In the meantime, Virgil turns his attention back to the stars on his ceiling. They look brighter than before. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with me being here? I know you’re mad at us or something, so I can go if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Roman says suddenly, pulling Virgil’s attention back to the creative side. 

Brow furrowing in confusion, Virgil asks, “What? I’m not mad at you- or Logan or Patton. What are you talking about?” 

Roman finally makes eye contact with Virgil, eyes glistening with tears, “Why else would you be avoiding us for the past eight days! Obviously we have done something to earn your disdain!” 

Virgil sighs. He pulls the blanket back for Roman, giving the other side a minute to settle underneath the covers and get comfortable. Once Roman is done, Virgil returns to avoiding his gaze, “I’m not mad at you.” 

He can feel the weight of Roman’s gaze on his face, but Virgil doesn’t turn to look at him. “Then why? Why are you avoiding us?” Virgil shrugs, not trusting himself to explain his fears. He also wasn’t going to remind Roman of the _incident_ if he had forgotten about it. 

But Roman doesn’t know when to quit. “No, come on. You’ve avoided us for _eight days!_ I deserve to know what inspired this sudden seclusion!” Roman declares in a dramatic voice. Virgil rolls his eyes, turning to face the wall, effectively shutting Roman out. But Roman _really_ doesn’t know when to quit. “Is this about what happened on movie night?” 

Virgil stiffens, his fingers digging into his arms, and remains silent. Roman shifts closer on the bed, his voice soft and apologetic. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you know? Heck, we were all half asleep at the time, we didn’t even realize what happened until the next morning.” He chuckles softly, but Virgil can hear the underlying strain in Roman’s voice. 

A minute passes in silence. Then another. Virgil begins to relax, expecting that Roman has given up and resigned to attempting to sleep once more. Then again, Roman apparently lives to defy Virgil’s expectations, “We had planned to do it differently,” Roman admits in a quiet voice, “Well, planned is a stretch; we were planning to plan it sometime. We didn’t want to rush things and scare you off, I guess.” 

Virgil’s eyes are wide, his breath stuttering to a halt. _What? No, he’s lying._ Roman plows on, unaware of Virgil’s internal crisis, “We could never tell how receptive you would be to it- it, of course, being a relationship with the three of us. You seemed so accepting of the affection we showed you, but Logan said that could have just been because we had neglected you for so long. Regardless, we were so determined to have you and so certain that we could woo you. Figures it would be our own eagerness that drove you away.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Virgil manages to choke out, ducking his head to wipe his eyes. _Crofters,_ he’s an idiot.

“You don’t?” Roman’s whisper is hopeful. He shifts closer again, and Virgil can feel his body heat; the warmth grounds Virgil in the moment and ensures he doesn’t get swept away in his racing thoughts. “Then-” Roman cuts himself off, before speaking once more, “Can we cuddle? The nightmare has left me a little jittery and I kinda need it right now.” 

Turning back to face Roman, Virgil nods. He pretends he doesn’t see the happiness in Roman’s eye at such a small gesture. Roman immediately moves, sliding up beside Virgil, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. Virgil makes a noise of protest, attempting to create a little more room between them, but Roman has already hidden his face in Virgil’s curls. Virgil sighs, resigning to his fate. Oh well, it could be worse. And Roman _is_ very warm. 

For the first time in days, Virgil sleeps.

* * *

Logan’s week has not been optimal, to say the least. His work has been abysmal; he keeps confusing days and their various activities and has entirely forgotten to include others. He’s read several books, but he can’t remember what a single one was about. All his efforts to be productive have proven fruitless and Logan has never felt so exhausted. The only thing that has really kept him afloat in the past eight days has been his boyfriends. 

He opens his eyes, unsurprised to find Patton still in bed despite it being past his usual wakeup time. The past few days have been rough on him as well. Even in his sleep, Patton looks worried. There’s a slight crease in his brow and his lips tug downward in to the beginnings of a frown. Logan reaches up, cupping Patton’s cheek and rubbing his thumb back-and-forth over his cheekbone until Patton sighs, his face relaxing as he snuggles closer to Logan. Logan smiles and turns, seeking out his other beloved. 

But Roman isn’t there.

Logan starts, shocked when he realizes that Roman’s space is empty. Roman is the latest riser of the four of them, always groaning and burrowing under the covers and away from the morning light. Logan reaches out, fingers skimming across the empty space; the empty and _cold_ space. Roman has been up for a while, it seems, but why? It’s not like he can cook and-

“Lo? What’s wrong?” Patton’s voice is scratchy and sleep-worn. Logan looks back, watching his boyfriend rub his eyes tiredly. Leaning forward, Logan presses a kiss to Patton’s forehead. 

“Nothing, love. I was just shocked to find that Roman is up already- up and has been for a while.” 

Patton is up on his elbows and rising from the warmth of their embrace in a flash, “Really? That’s so unlike him, do you think he’s okay?” 

Shrugging, Logan says, “I’m sure Roman is perfectly fine. Perhaps he was suddenly inspired and had to run to jot down his latest idea. He’s had a lot of those lately.” 

A poor choice of words, Logan realizes as Patton’s expression dims and his shoulders sag, “Yes, he has.”

Logan sits up, kissing Patton’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “We can always go check up on him before breakfast, if that would comfort you.” Patton nods eagerly, so Logan slides off the bed, grabbing his glasses from the end table. 

But Roman’s room is very much empty when the two drop by. Logan isn’t too worried, after all, Roman could just be working in the commons. And if he had left for a quest in the Imagination, Roman will have left a note on the table for them. So Logan isn’t overly worried. 

Of course, Logan isn’t worried until they check the commons and find it also lacking a certain dramatic prince. Logan can feel the beginnings of panic teasing at his mind, but he tries not to let it show. Roman is an adult, he can take care of himself, surely. But a quick glance at Patton’s face, his eyes teary and his lip wobbling, tells Logan that these rational thoughts don’t matter at the moment and they still have to find Roman. 

“Hey, it’s okay, love,” Logan murmurs, squeezing Patton’s hand in reassurance. “Roman can’t have gone far. We can…” Logan pauses, thinking over what would be the next best step in this situation. The answer is obvious but not ideal. Oh well, “We’ll just go ask Virgil if he knows where Roman has gone.” 

Patton scowls, “Virgil’s been avoiding us all week! What makes you think he’s suddenly going to start responding now?” 

“We’ll just pop in really quick, ask Virgil, and leave. That way, if he wants us to leave he’ll have to give us an answer.” Logan explains as they begin their ascent to the second floor. The pair pause outside of Virgil’s room, uncertain, but Logan raises a hand and knocks. “Virgil? Can we speak with you a minute?” No answer, not that Logan was expecting one. He twists the door handle and pushes open the door. 

“We only need a minute, I promise. Do you happen to know where Roman-” Logan trails off before he can finish. His eyes are glued to the form on the bed. A form that is certainly bigger than Virgil’s and has rusty red hair fanned out on the pillow. Logan steps forward, tugging a confused Patton along with him. Logan’s eyes widen in surprise and he suddenly wishes he had a camera on him. 

Their missing prince is curled up comfortably beneath the layers of blankets on Virgil’s bed, completely and utterly asleep. His expression is more relaxed than it has been in days, and it’s quite apparent why. Tucked up against Roman’s chest and under his chin, Virgil too is sound asleep. 

Patton gasps, his eyes glittering with glee. Logan watches Patton lean over and study the sleeping sides, his expression soft and tender, making Logan’s heart ache. But then Patton’s face is darkening and his eyes are narrowing. Before Logan can voice his confusion, Patton is poking Roman’s shoulder furiously. 

Roman groans quietly, “ _What?_ ”

“How dare you! We said we were going to approach him together! _After_ he came out of hiding! And yet here you are, stealing all the cuddles for yourself!” Patton nearly growls. Logan snickers into his hand, though he glances at Virgil, checking to see if he was disturbed by Patton’s outrage. 

Without opening his eyes, Roman responds in a hushed tone, “Yeah, and that was getting us nowhere. I wasn’t going to move forward in our relationship without you guys, I just wanted to break this spell of separation. Well, that, and I also was hoping to ask Virgil why he’s been avoiding us.”

Logan scowls, “I thought it was obvious why he has been avoiding us.” 

“Well yeah, but I wanted to know his thoughts and feelings. I wanted to test the waters and see where we all stand.” 

Logan and Patton glance at each other, seeing the logic behind Roman’s thinking. Before either of them respond, however, a grumpy voice interrupts them, “And I just want to _sleep_ , so either shut up or leave. The door is behind you.”

Everyone freezes, including Roman, whose eyelids fly open so that he can stare down at the curly-haired figure beside him. They don’t do anything for a minute, all floundering for something to say. Virgil grumbles again, “Roman, I’m going to push you off of this bed if you don’t relax because it’s like I’m being hugged by a statue and it isn’t comfortable.” 

Roman visibly relaxes once more, a smile teasing his lips. “Of course, stormcloud. My sincerest apologies.” 

Patton sits on the edge of the bed, leaning over to look down at the pair. “Virgil? You’re awake?” 

“Obviously, though not willingly. You guys suck.” Virgil snuggles further into the blankets so that only his mop of curls are visible to the eye. 

“Can we talk? Since we’re already in your room and talking anyway?” Patton asks in his sweetest voice. 

Virgil groans from beneath the blankets and Logan can’t help but smile. “No, there’s nothing to talk about. I _will_ kick all of you out of my room if you don’t let me sleep.” 

Roman twists his head to look back at Patton and Logan, his eyes shining with happiness and a touch of amusement. “He admitted he doesn’t hate us last night when I asked him about it, though I couldn’t get anything else out of him.” 

Logan perks up a bit. “Really? If that’s the case, then, Virgil, why have you been hiding in your room the past week? Are you embarrassed? Or sick, perhaps?” 

“I would really appreciate it if you would just leave. You too, Roman.” Virgil sighs, attempting to shift away from Roman. Attempting being the keyword, as it appears that Roman has tightened his grip on Virgil and refuses to allow him to escape his grasp. 

No one notices the temperature in the room is dropping or how the shadows along the floor are lengthening.

“No, I really think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we had a proper discussion about everything,” Logan argues. He straightens his glasses and sits beside Patton, “As of right now, nobody's happy. Not me, nor Patton, nor Roman, and I am assuming that you are unhappy as well, Virgil. None of us can perform at optimal levels in this state, and that will eventually negatively impact Thomas.” 

Patton nods, “Yeah, I agree with Logan. These last few days have been really rough, Virgil. It would be better to get everything out of our systems so we can return to our chipper selves.” 

“Did we make you uncomfortable? It’s okay, Virgil, we would just like to know. We don’t want you feeling awkward or anything. If you could just-” 

_“Why can’t you guys just drop it?”_ Logan can feel a wave of icy cold wash over him. His heart drops at the sound of Virgil’s panic voice. “ _You guys fucked up, I get it. Whether it was a prank gone wrong or an accident, you didn’t mean for it to happen, so can’t we just move on and act like it didn’t happen?_ ” 

Logan frowns, trying to calculate how best to approach the topic when Virgil is obviously on the verge of falling prey to his negative emotions. “No,” he says slowly, “We can’t just ‘move on’ as you put it because it is obviously a bigger deal than you want to make it out to be. If it wasn’t a big deal, you wouldn’t have hidden away for _eight days_. We can’t just ignore it because it will continue to put strain on our relationship.” 

Patton nods in agreement, “Logan is right, Virgil. But I want to backtrack for a minute; what do mean it was a prank? Is that really what you think? That we were pranking you?” 

A very muffled _maybe_ sounds from beneath the layers of blanket. The three share a confused and concerned glance before Patton continues, “Why would we do that, Virgil? I mean, pranks can be fun and I won’t deny that I have pulled any, but what your suggesting is far from a harmless prank. It would be cruel and we would never deliberately do something that would hurt you to such an extent.” 

Logan nods, reaching to grip Patton’s hand in his own. “Indeed. While you are correct in the fact that we did not collectively plan to… _kiss_ you, that doesn’t mean we are upset by the events of that night. The only reason we aren’t entirely pleased is because we had wanted to have more control in the situation, to have planned our actions out ahead of time to avoid anything like this happening. We didn’t want to rush anything in fear that you would be scared off.” “Exactly!” Patton pipes up again. Logan glances over at the blond, not surprised to see a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, “We only regret that nothing went as planned! We love you, Virge; That was never in question.”

Virgil doesn’t immediately respond and remains hidden underneath the covers. Roman shifts, lifting a hand to mess with Virgil’s hair. It’s a weighty silence, and Logan fears how it will be broken. 

“But _why?_ ” 

Another shared glance of confusion. “What do you mean why?” Logan asks incredulously. 

“I have no redeeming or remarkable qualities. I just sort of exist and hope I don’t fuck everything up. I’m not worth the time you three waste on me and the fact that we’re even friends is something of a miracle.” 

Logan scowls, having forgotten that Virgil’s dangerously low self-esteem is an ongoing problem. Patton looks no happier; quite the opposite really, if the sudden clench of his jaw is anything to go by. 

“Now you listen here,” Patton begins, sounding thoroughly upset, “You don’t love a person for being remarkable or special. When you love someone, and truly love them, their typically normal qualities will suddenly seem remarkable, sure. But you don’t _earn_ someone’s love; that isn’t what love is _at all._ Also, just because you can’t see how amazing you are doesn’t make you less amazing. 

“You are Virgil. You’re the one I rant to when I’m feeling less than chipper because you understand that it’s okay to not be okay all the time. You’re the one that will learn new, weird topics just so you can have playful debates with Logan. You’re the one that helps critique Roman’s ideas so that, while we don’t follow through on some of the more insane ones, he isn’t entirely discouraged in his work. You’re the one who listens to our complaints and finds ways to solve our problems without ever seeking credit. You’re the one that balances us and helps us resolve our disputes. Sure, you can be a bit of an asshole when you get too stressed out, but that’s not entirely your fault. We _love_ you because of who you are, Virgil. And we aren’t expecting or wanting you to be anything else.” 

A sniff is Virgil’s only immediate response to Patton’s passionate declaration. Logan watches Patton soften from his offended rant expression to a more familiar sympathetic one; he climbs over Roman, who still has Virgil safely tucked against his chest, and Virgil. Logan follows suit, and soon the four are securely cuddled under a warm pile of blankets.

After Virgil calms down again, they talk. They talk about them, about their future, about their relationship. They talk about Virgil’s place amongst it all. They talk for as long as they can manage- well, as long as Virgil can manage; for someone who spent over a week wallowing on his bed, he didn’t sleep very much. Patton lightly scolds him, much to the amusement of Roman and Logan, but insists that Virgil stay in bed and relax for the day. Actually, Patton insists that they all stay in bed and cuddle, not that Roman or Logan put up a fight. Now that everything has been resolved, Logan can finally relax.

Indeed, after such a strenuous eight days, things are finally looking up. Logan cannot keep the smile from forming as he watches Roman and Patton fuss over their new boyfriend- and isn’t that a wonderful statement- who is still _supposedly_ grumpy with them for waking him up from a very comfortable sleep. 

Yes indeed, Logan thinks that life could not look more perfect than it does right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it?? Sorry if it isn't all that you hoped for, I just went with what I was feeling. Obviously, we had to throw in some angst because we all have to suffer a little bit before the _good stuff_ can happen. Overall, I'm really pleased with how this came out!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You don't need to write a paragraph, a keysmash can make my day ❤
> 
> You can check out more sanders sides headcanons on my side blog: journalanxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
